


Chris Redfield: Granted (A Halloween Tale)

by Baldwolf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
Summary: Just a fun one-shot, Halloween-themed tale starring my favorite video game character.





	Chris Redfield: Granted (A Halloween Tale)

Chris Redfield was nearing the end of his doctor-ordered sabbatical in the Atlas Mountains of Morocco. Dr. George Hamilton had mandated that the weary hero take a couple weeks off to let his body heal after the barrage of assaults he endured lately. The doc had suggested this region to Chris because he found it to be a perfect refuge when the doctor was hiding from Wesker years ago. The hero ended up in the small, ancient town of Azrou and was amazed at how rejuvenated he felt after spending time there. There were no zombies or monsters to battle, just friendly people that always greeted him with a smile.

 

With just a few days left, Chris had decided to follow the recommendation of several locals and take a trek through a picturesque region of the Atlas Mountains. So with camping gear packed up, the muscular hero bid some new-found friends farewell and disappeared into the woods. The fresh air and beautiful landscape recharged the warrior and reminded him of some of the reasons he needed to keep on fighting. He couldn't get over how peaceful this place was...and the fact that all his pants were still in one piece; not even a snag in the fabric. He couldn't remember the last time his clothes weren't shredded off his body by some form of infected beast.

 

The following day, after a completely restful night's sleep, Chris happened upon a small marketplace set up alongside of a dirt road. The aromatic scent of the food caused his stomach to growl, so he figured it was a perfect time for a meal. As he savored every bite of his lunch, the hero meandered through the market to check out the various trinkets for sale. Just as he finished off his last bite, Chris heard an old man scream for help; a thief was trying to rob him. The lanky robber tried to rush past but the hero easily clothes-lined him; sending him tumbling to the ground.

 

As the locals tied up the thief, the shopkeeper kept thanking Chris in his Berber dialect, but the hero had no idea what he was saying.

"My father says that your actions have ensured that our family will be able to eat this week. He is grateful that Fate sent you to us today and wants to give you a small token of his gratitude," a young, twenty-something year old man said as he walked up behind Chris.

"That's not necessary. I'm just happy to help," he replied.

"It would be considered rude not to accept his gift. He wants you to select one of the oil lamps as your reward for your kindness."

"Very well. Please thank him for me...uh...I'm sorry, I didn't get your or your father's name," Chris said.

"I am Tanan, and my father is Karim."

"Please thank Karim for me, Tanan. And my name is Chris."

 

Chris browsed the table for what looked like the cheapest lamp; trying hard to honor the gesture without selecting an expensive item. He soon zeroed in on a simple oil lamp with a very traditional shape. It wasn't overly ornate or detailed; it was just a tarnished old lamp that seemed to have stood the test of time...which was something that appealed to Chris.

 

"Would this one be acceptable?" he asked Tanan.

"Of course, but there are so many others that are much more beautiful to choose from," the young man replied as he pointed to some of the other lamps.

"I know, but I like this one. It kind of reminds me of myself in a way," he explained.

"Then that is the one you must take, Chris...with our thanks."

 

After placing the oil lamp in his backpack, and some more food for the continued journey, Chris said goodbye to Tanan and his father and headed up the path. Late that afternoon, a surprise rain storm hit. Chris found refuge in a small, shallow cave, built a fire and relaxed. With the rains no closer to letting up and figuring he was 'home' for the night, he pulled out the lamp to check out his reward. He examined it from every angle and even flipped open the lid to check out the inside. He was not someone who normally collected souvenirs, but he was actually happy he had something to remind him of that pleasant retreat. For a brief moment, he considered trying to wipe away the tarnish, but then decided it was more appealing with it.

 

As he was about to return it to his pack, Chris unexpectedly drop the lamp in a mud puddle. Grumbling at his clumsiness, the hero pull out a small towel to wipe it clean. On the third stroke of the cloth, the lamp started to vibrate, soon followed by a large plume of grayish mist.

"HOLY SHIT!! What the fuck is going on?!?" he yelled as he dropped the lamp to the ground again.

 

Within seconds, the mist took shape, and standing before Chris was a gorgeous man with jet-black hair, a neatly trimmed goatee and olive skin that adorned his firm, muscular body. He stood nearly 6'-6" tall and was wearing a tight-fitted blue gandora, or short-sleeved Moroccan robe that hugged his bulging muscles...and was nearly see-through. Chris was so taken with the hotness of his surprise visitor that he barely heard a word of what he said.

 

"I am the djinni, F'akhir. You have freed me from captivity. I am yours to command. What is your first wish, Master?" the djinni asked.

"Huh...what?? My first wish.... _awww, fuck me_ ," Chris grumbled under his breath in exasperation as his peaceful sabbatical came to an abrupt end.

"As you wish, Master," the djinni said with a wicked smile.

"No...wait...that wasn't a wish!" Chris hollered, but in a blink of an eye, the hero found himself naked on a bed of silk covered pillows...and he wasn't in the cave anymore.

 

A naked F'akhir strolled up to his master and said, "It has been nigh a millennia since I was banished back into that cursed lamp...and since I had the pleasure of another's touch. This is one wish that I will grant wholeheartedly."

"Ok, wait a sec...," the hero tried to command before finding his voice gone.

"I will let you make your other two wishes...eventually, Master. But first I must fulfill this wish," F'akhir explained as he knelt between Chris' legs.

 

Before he had a chance to fend off the mystical meat, the hero watched as his wrists and ankles were bound by slithering strips of silk that pulled his arms and legs outward but were seemingly secured to...nothing; they simply floated in the air and yet Chris couldn't pull himself free. As he took all that in, he realized that he was in the middle of large, luxurious room with huge windows that allowed the sunlight to illuminate the space.

_"Sunlight?!? But it was just overcast and raining a second ago! Where the fuck am I??"_ he wondered, before quickly letting that concern slip from his mind because his captor was making his next move.

"Much better," the djinni whispered in his ear; rubbing his aching cockhead at Chris' clenched backdoor.

It wasn't that the prick was overly sized, the hero was just tired of every manner of creature having its way with him while he had no say in the matter. Unfortunately for the frustrated warrior, this would be another one of those times.

 

Chris grunted hard as the 2" thick shaft forced its way inside of his hole and then groaned with unwanted pleasure as each of the nine inches burrowed past the tightened ring.

"Yessssssss! Your hole is very accommodating, Master. Thank you for making such a wish," F'akhir cooed; nuzzling his goateed face in Chris' neck.

The djinni started with slow, sensual thrusts as he fondled his master's body, and Chris thought that maybe he rushed to judgment on how bad this would be. The hero was actually enjoying the encounter because at least this 'assailant' was a gentle, skilled lover.

 

Over and over again, the djinni's rod slid in and out of his ass, caressing his prostate on every pass, and Chris found himself working his hips to meet each thrust. Slowly, the mythical member's speed increased and so did the hero's arousal. An hour into the wish, F'akhir hugged Chris tightly to his chest and railed that ass as if making up for lost time. The bound warrior's eyes rolled back as he was brought to a massive orgasm by the invading cock, and he shuttered wildly. The sensation of the convulsing ring on his needy dick was the final trigger that unleashed the djinni's pent up load. Soon there was no stopping the deluge of spooge that flowed from his still thrusting shaft.

 

As the pair's orgasmic spasms waned, Chris foolishly thought his captor was satiated, but the djinni wasn't even close to spent. With cum still drooling from his butt, F'akhir was eager to satisfy another urge.

"Master, since you did not specify which orifice I should fuck, I shall now use your throat as I did your ass."

Unable to say no, Chris' throat was filled with the spunk-coated rod. He was pleasantly surprised by how tasty the djinni's seed was, and soon he was sucking on the mystical meat with as much enthusiasm as F'akhir had fucked him. With the prick tickling his tonsils, the hero got an unexpected treat when he felt the djinni's serpentine tongue snake around his own throbbing cock.

 

The prickly whiskers of the djinni's goatee were erotic torture, and one Chris was willing to endure for a lifetime. He kept thrusting his hips into his 'captor's' face; desperate for F'akhir to swallow his pulsing twelve-incher. But the djinni hadn't sucked on a cock in ages and was taking his sweet time with one so perfect. He licked and kissed it from base to tip, toying with the hefty nuts as he went. He was exhilarated to feel his master shutter from even the slightest touch and knew he would be an incredible conquest.

 

Once the precum began to dribble from the hero's piss-slit and its aroma filled the air, F'akhir could not hold himself back any longer, but he still did not inhale the cock-meat. Instead, the wicked being slid his malleable tongue into the piss-slit and forced it deep down the urethra. The sensation of something so thick filling his cock from the inside drove Chris into sexual convulsions, and he didn't know if he wanted it to stop or never end. If that wasn't enough to drive the hero insane, the djinni then delicately wrapped his whiskered lips around the bulbous cockhead and brushed them over the coronal ridge ever so lightly.

 

Chris was writhing in pure, uninhibited ecstasy as the djinni's tongue slithered down 8" inside his shaft and then began to undulate within. His nutsack started to tighten and he knew he was close to cumming, but F'akhir gently pulled on his balls to stave off the orgasm. The djinni eventually slid his lips down the length of his master's cock until they were in line with his tongue still wormed inside. The next sensation caused Chris to shoot up off of the bed; his body arching sharply with only his heels and head touching the pillows. F'akhir had engulfed his entire prick while his tongue had slide all the way to the base of his shaft, and then the djinni began to suck and tongue-fuck the tasty cock with devious intent.

 

Chris had never felt anything like that and both his heart and mind were racing as he struggled to withstand the erotic stimulation. Unable to do anything but endure, the hero gave himself completely to his 'servant' and prayed it wouldn't kill him. With his nutsack tightening once again, and F'akhir's cock leaking copious amounts of precum, the djinni permitted the ensuing orgasms to commence. With one final thrust of his dick down Chris' throat, he began to fill his master's gullet with his mystical seed at the exact moment he withdrew his tongue and allowed the dammed up spunk to spray the back of his throat. Both men gorged themselves on hot, creamy cum, but it was only Chris that seemed wiped out.

 

After wiping his face clean, F'akhir repositioned himself between his master's legs began to fuck the hero once more. Soon the spunk was flowing again and squirting from Chris' hole on each impact, and the weary warrior sensed no end in sight. Hours passed and the hero was filled with one mind-blowing load after another, usually accompanied by his own intense cumshot. The only positive about the whole experience was that F'akhir continuously fondled, kissed and stroked Chris sensually, but all that was about to change.

 

Sometime around midnight, the djinni said something that sent a chill down Chris' spine.

"That was the most intense prelude I have ever experienced. I cannot wait to see how you handle all of me, Master."

_"What?!? Prelude?? Did he consider that some kind of foreplay??? That was just a warm-up for him?!? Oh shit!!"_ Chris thought, still unable to utter a single word.

"I hope you don't mind, Master, but it would please me greatly to hear your moans of pleasure as I continue to grant your wish."

 

With that simple statement, Chris found himself able to speak once more.

"H-how much l-longer are you planning on f-fucking me?" he said, panting heavily.

"Well...forever, Master. You never specified a length of time this should last. You could, of course, use another one of your wishes to stop this, but then you would be down to just one wish left and that much closer to your end," F'akhir said cryptically; causing Chris to wonder what he meant.

Without another word from his master, the djinni flipped the hero over onto all fours and stuffed his growing prick back inside the sloppy hole.

"We'll go slow...gradually letting your body become used to my true form," F'akhir whispered in his ear prior to nibbling on it.

 

"O-O-Ohhhhhh GAWD!!!" Chris moaned loudly as the djinni's shaft swelled from 9" to 13" inside his chute while its girth increased by a whole inch as well.

With his hands firmly placed on Chris' shoulders, the wicked entity power-slammed into his master with incredible force. The still-bound warrior could feel every thrust resonating up through his spine to his head, which snapped back and forth sporadically. Chris could sense a change in the djinni, and it wasn't good. F'akhir was becoming more intense, more primal. He was slowly unleashing his full sexual fury into the hero, and Chris wasn't sure that he would survive it.

 

Every few hours, the djinni would allow his cock to expand a little more; pushing Chris' body to its limit. Once he was done with doggy style, F'akhir rolled the hero onto his side and fucked him with a 14" shaft, then Chris was riding a fifteen-incher in the cowboy position. Next he was lying flat, face-down while the djinni plundered his ass with a 17" long, 4" thick prick, and the whole time, the mystical silk bindings kept the hero in the proper position to maximize the djinni's pleasure. F'akhir was forcing Chris' face into the pillows which muffled his non-stop cries for mercy. He had considered using a wish to make it all stop, but something in the back of his mind kept telling him not to waste it.

 

The depravity continued well into the next morning, then into the afternoon, and then it was night once again. Chris was back on all fours but now he was being filled with a 22" shaft that was nearly six inches thick. His body was trembling non-stop with exhaustion and sexual stimulation overload. It wasn't just the immense cock causing him unimaginable pain, but his guts were bloated with demon seed; his abdomen clearly distended by the trapped spooge dammed up inside him by the monster meat. Minimal relief came with each thrust; forcing some of the spunk to squirt past the stretched out ring. Unfortunately, the djinni would always replenish what was lost with a more...a lot more. The hero could barely concentrate on anything but the massive cock plundering his ass or the gallons of cum filling him to the brink of bursting.

_"C'mon, Chris!! Think!! Think of the next wi......WHOA!!! GAWDDAMN!! That dick is s-sooooo fuckin' h-huge!!....QUIT IT! Concentrate dammit or you'll be his cock sleeve f-f-foreverrrrrrr,"_ Chris thought to himself as he spasmed through another unwanted orgasm.

 

Sensing the exhaustion and not wanting his master to expire to soon, F'akhir flipped him onto his back and railed him in the missionary position. The djinni figured it was the easiest position for the hero to take his behemoth prick, and Chris was grateful. At least he didn't have to hold himself up, arch his back or brace for every impact; he just laid there and absorbed every thrust drilled into him. And it was in that position that allowed his mind to focus more clearly on his next wish.

 

As the brutal assault continued, the hero thought back to all of the stories and fables he heard concerning the djinni. Soon he began to realize that not a single one ended happily because the djinni always twisted and distorted every wish; making things worse for the wisher. A point brought home when Chris felt F'akhir cumming inside him once again. He knew that he did not have the answer on how to beat the djinni, but maybe he could wish for that answer...so long as he could word it precisely. As he thought of various ways to trick the djinni into giving him what he needed, the djinni was preparing to blow his mind.

 

At the stroke of midnight, F'akhir decided to fuck Chris standing up, and since he was taller than his master, the djinni knew that Chris wouldn't be able to keep himself from being impaled on whatever length was forced inside. That thought caused the demon to become perversely excited to see just how much his master could take. He figured there was no better time to reveal his true identity, so the djinni withdrew his cock for the first time in many hours, delighted by the stream of his seed spraying out of the loosened hole, and underwent a drastic transformation. But before he did so, F'akhir commanded another silk strap to blindfold his master; he wanted to see the look of utter terror flash across his face. Before he pulled Chris up and off of the pillows, F'akhir reverted back to his true body; one that was sure to shock even the battle-tested zombie killer.

"I think you are ready, Master. You have progressed well, and it is now time for me to grant your first wish fully and completely...in my pure form."

 

Chris was lifted into the air by the surprisingly larger hands of the djinni, and as the blindfold slipped away he came face to face with a demonic form that nearly caused his heart to leap from his chest. Standing before him was a nightmare straight out of hell. F'akhir was over eight feet tall with a shoulder width of almost five feet. His chest was humongous with nipples almost an inch thick and three inches long. His facial features were no longer that of a handsome man. Instead he had a large, caveman-like forehead, his nose was flat and broad and he had a gaping mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. But it was his eyes that filled the hero with dread. They were huge, pitch black spheres that seemed to draw him in. Looking into those eyes was like drowning; he could feel his soul being drained of its strength.

 

Somewhat lucky for Chris, the djinni wasn't done toying with his master, and as he dug his claws into the hero's flesh, Chris was snapped back to reality, but it wasn't a reality he wanted to experience anymore. Looking away from F'akhir's eyes, the captive warrior saw something else that terrified him even more. The djinni's true cock was over two feet long, seven inches thick and it throbbed forcefully.

"Ready to make your second wish, Master?" F'akhir asked arrogantly. "No? Very well then. I'm sure you will be uttering it very, very soon."

 

_"Why is he so interested in me making another wish? I thought he was enjoying raping me?"_ Chris wondered to himself, but he wasn't about to find out any time soon.

As the silk bindings adjusted themselves, Chris found his arms bound behind his back while his legs were pulled wide apart. F'akhir then pressed his master against the wall and slowly forced his gargantuan cock inside.

"EEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! OOOOHHH FFFFFFFUCK!!!!!!!!!!! STOP GAWDDAMMIT!!! STOP!!!!" Chris cried out in utter anguish, only to be ignored by his 'servant'.

He knew the only way to make the djinni obey him was to make a wish, but it had to be a smart one.

 

As his mind raced to think of the wish, the djinni let go of his master and let the bound hero slide down the full length of his fleshy weapon. Chris was helpless to stop any of it, and the demon knew it. With his hands casually placed behind his head, F'akhir strutted around the room with his master fully impaled on his cock, enjoying the strangle-hold the ring had on his prick. Then the demon began to thrust hard into the brutalized ass with an impact so intense, it forced Chris to slide halfway up the cock before crashing back down...just in time to meet another thrust. If his mind was distracted by the brutal fuck before, it was completely preoccupied now.

 

By sheer thrusting force and gravity, Chris was fucked hands-free on the end of the vicious vein, and all he could do was moan, sweat and cum. He couldn't make a wish now if he wanted to. His body was totally depleted and his throat was hoarse from all the screaming. But at least he wouldn't die on the end of the cock...at least not yet.

 

As the sun rose on the third day, F'akhir chose to be a bit more gentle. With his master still impaled on his shaft, the djinni strolled over to the bed of pillows and lay down with Chris underneath him. He was still going to fuck the hero, but in more of a power-grinding way. The weight of the djinni was immense, but at least Chris' body wasn't being torn apart by the concussive impacts of his servant's thrusts. He knew he was given one final chance to control his fate, but it all relied on his ability to think straight. For that to happen, he needed F'akhir to continue fucking him 'gently', so Chris began to suckle on the giant nipples as seductively as he could, hoping this would please the demon enough that the djinni would allow it to continue. Hearing F'akhir moan with pleasure, Chris knew he had bought himself some time. So with his tongue swirling around the massive nipple he focused his mind solely on phrasing the second wish. An hour later, the weary warrior finally spoke up.

 

"F'akhir, as your master I wish for you, in clear and plain English, to explain your existence and reason for being AND all the rules, risks and consequences of making or not making wishes to you AND any loopholes that will grant me my freedom from this situation."

"A very clever...and specific second wish, Master. I noticed, however, that you chose to forego wishing for me to stop fucking you. I will explain all to you...I just hope you can concentrate enough to understand," the djinni replied; morphing his huge cock to have exaggerated ribbing and nubs.

 

Just prior to educating his master, F'akhir manipulated the silk bindings to pull Chris' ankles to his ears while his arms were held outstretched. Then moving into the push-up position, the djinni started to brutally slam his hips into the helpless hole as he spoke. Chris struggled to take in every word, but the misshapen shaft torturing his chute made comprehension extremely difficult.

 

"It all started 1,669 years ago. I was a devious young man who scammed others with broken promises and half-truths. One day, I happened to cheat the wrong man. He was a powerful shaman that cursed my soul and upon killing me, he bound my spirit to the lamp. My fate became one where I had to grant the wishes of anyone who freed me, essentially making me their slave. But his curse wasn't all-powerful, and I could grant the wish any way I chose to. And if I granted three wishes to any one person then I could swap places with them, retaking human form and living out a normal human life while trapping the other in the lamp in my place. It seemed a simple enough problem to solve, but the shaman had buried my lamp in a deep, dark hole and I had to wait for someone to unearth it and release me. My first master immediately wished for riches, which of course he got when his brother mysteriously died. Unfortunately, his other brother became jealous of his new-found wealth and killed him before he could make another wish. My next master wished for power and immediately found himself the leader of a great armada...but he forgot to wish for the ability to swim. He drowned before he could make his third wish, and my lamp was dragged to the bottom of the ocean with him. And there it sat for several centuries until being snagged by a fisherman's hook. That master wished for a constant supply of food and drink for himself and his family. He was a simple man with simple needs and did not see a need to rush to use the other wishes, but when the sun set on the third day of my release and he had failed to use up the three wishes, both he and I were pulled back into the lamp. When I realized that his family had hurled my lamp into a deep cavern in a remote mountain region, as his punishment, he remained my tormented slave for centuries. His spirit eventually faded away as he was not cursed to remain in the lamp forever, as I was. And there my lamp remained until the old man, Karim found it after an earthquake revealed its location. My next master was you, and well...you now the rest," F'akhir finished, still drilling Chris with the same intensity he started with.

 

"N-Not f-fin-finished!!" Chris grunted out between impacts.

"I have told you my history, that my master must make three wishes or end up my slave in the lamp, but if he does make all three wishes, my master takes my place in the lamp and I am freed to live a normal life once again," the djinni answered innocently.

"L-Loop...l-loophoo-o-o-ooles!! Has t-to be a w-way out of th-th-this," the hero responded angrily, his body jarring violently with every thrust.

"Well...there is one thing that could save you, but it's basically impossible," F'akhir replied arrogantly.

"Wh-what is it?!?" Chris demanded.

"If you could request a wish that I cannot grant...in any conceivable way, then you are freed from our arrangement...and I am vanquished to oblivion."

 

A slight smile grew on Chris' weary face. There was hope, but it was slim. He had to come up with a wish that F'akhir couldn't grant, even in some twisted, distorted fashion.

"Not to put any pressure on you, Master...more than my massive body and huge cock have put on you thus far, but you are running out of time. You must make your wish before the sun sets on this, the third day since my release...or you will be mine to abuse...for centuries. And I promise you, Master, that you will beg for oblivion long before your spirit fades away," the djinni threatened; his cock tearing into Chris with renewed force. "You can avoid all that pain and anguish by simply making one final wish. Free me and save yourself from unimaginable torture!"

 

There were only minutes remaining before Chris was doomed to a fate worse than death. He contemplated simply giving in to the djinni if only to avoid being his permanent fuck toy, but his never-say-die attitude wouldn't let him.

_"If only his lamp had stayed lost,"_ Chris thought, and then... _"Wait!! That's it!! Could it really be that simple?!?"_

Chris contemplated the wish for as long as he could, and with no time left, the hero decided to go for broke.

"F'akhir! As your master, I demand you grant me one final wish!"

The djinni stopped mid-thrust and stared directly into Chris' eyes; a huge wicked smile was plastered to his face. He was about to be freed from the lamp. "I am ready, Master. What is your final wish?"

 

"F'akhir, I wish for you to...GET LOST!!!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

The smile quickly faded from the djinni's face as his mind contemplated the wish and how he could fulfill it. He was quickly realizing that there was no way for him to intentionally get lost. No matter where he went, he would know where he was and how to get back. He could always find his way back...and therefore could never, ever get lost. And as the sun set on the third day, the djinni had failed to grant the final wish.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! You son of a WHORE!!!!! You think you're so clever!! This isn't over!!!! I will have my revenge!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENnnnnnnn..." F'akhir shouted until his body dissipated into apparent nothingness.

 

The next thing Chris noticed was that he was back in the cave, naked, sore and loads of cum still trickling from his ass.

"WOOHOOOOOO!!!! FUCK YEAH!!!!! TAKE THAT, FUCKER!!!!!" he hollered in exuberant celebration as the realization of his survival sank in.

He took a few more moments to bask in his victory and then proceeded to survey his surroundings. His backpack was still in the cave, but his clothing was gone. The campfire was long dead but at least it wasn't raining. With darkness filling the night sky, the hero crawled over to his backpack and retrieved a lighter to start a new fire. A few minutes later, a naked Chris Redfield was snoring away getting the sleep he had been deprived of the last two evenings.

Late the next morning, the rested hero awoke with a ravenous hunger. He hadn't eaten since the djinni appeared, and that was almost three days ago. Not interested in spending any more time in the cave, Chris found an extra pair of boxers in his pack and slid them on. It was the only article of clothing he could find, but at least it was better than hiking back to town naked. As he walked out of the cave, the hero kicked something that made him jump back. The djinni's lamp was just sitting there on the ground, looking so harmless, but Chris had no desire to touch that object ever again. He just turn away and headed down the path.

 

Hours later, he smelled a familiar aroma and his stomach growled loudly. His hunger overpowered his embarrassment, and he strolled through the roadside marketplace looking for something to eat. As he neared a particular food stand, Chris heard someone call out.

"Chris? Where are your clothes, my friend?" Tanan inquired, handing the hero a robe to wear.

"You'd never believe me if I told you, Tanan."

"Try me," the young man said, hesitant to leave the near-naked stud; his attraction becoming obvious to Chris.

 

Once the hero paid for several plates of food and found a quiet and private place to eat, he began to describe his encounter with the djinni.

"Seriously?!? He was within one of our lamps??" Tanan questioned.

"Yep. The very one that I selected, but at least he is gone now," Chris answered as he turned away to put his plates down.

"Are you quite certain he is no longer a threat?" Tanan asked.

"Yes. Why are you so concerned..." Chris started to say, but was quickly shocked into silence.

 

Before him stood the man he knew as Tanan...but he had the face of F'akhir, the supposedly dead djinni. Before Chris could react, Tanan jumped on top of him, tore his new robe off and then unceremoniously plunged his fat eight-incher into the puffy, sore hole. Chris cried out in pain as the young man raped him hard and fast, cumming inside his battered bowels within a few short minutes. But just as he was released from Tanan's inexplicably strong hold, another merchant was forcing himself on Chris...and he too had F'akhir's face. Soon the hero was surrounded by all the merchants and buyers from the marketplace and was being raped by every single one of them...and every single one of them looked like the djinni. As he struggled to understand what was happening to him, over and over again, one rock-hard cock was replaced with another as cum poured from his ass like a stream. Hours later, after the last man came inside the helpless hero, the merchant mob hoisted Chris into the air and carried him away.

 

As they carried their prize back to their small village, the men cheered and yelled for the other men of the village to join them. Soon Chris was dropped onto an ancient altar now used for rite of passage ceremonies. The merchants held him down as they encouraged the other men to take pleasure in his body. To his horror, Chris saw that all the other men also looked like the djinni, and his heart sank. How was all that possible? Did F'akhir somehow survive and had begun to exact his revenge?

"OH GAWD!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!" he cried out in anguish, but all he received were more cruel cock and dirty spunk.

 

His cries for help or mercy were eventually silenced when the men started to fuck his throat too. Chris lost count of how many men had raped him, but he was sure it neared 400. Straight through the night, the throng of pricks brutalized his already wrecked hole, most often several at one time. He had no strength left to fight them off. He was theirs for the taking, and take they did with an insatiable hunger. As the full moon rose into the night sky, Chris passed out as more cum doused his ass and throat.

 

The next morning, he woke up to a strangely tender feeling. Tanan was wiping his naked body clean with a damp cloth...and he looked like Tanan again.

"Oh Chris, please forgive us. We do not know what evil came over us. Our whole village is mortified by our actions," the young man said with tears in his eyes.

"I don't think they were _your_ actions, Tanan. During the attack, every man looked like the djinni that had abducted me. I think maybe he is not dead and is still toying with me," Chris said, trying to sit up.

 

Just then, the village elder walked up. He too had been bewitched and had fucked Chris with his withered, old shaft, but he wasn't there to apologize. He believed he knew what came over the whole town and was there to ask the stranger to leave. As he started rambling, Chris looked at Tanan and asked him what he was saying.

"He says that he believes the djinni was destroyed, because otherwise you would not be here now. But when he was destroyed, his mystical energy was scattered unto the winds. If any of his essence remained within you, then his energy could tap into his residual essence and wreak havoc on the world around you. The elder says you must depart our village until such time that you are truly purged of every ounce of the djinni's essence. Or..." Tanan's translation stopped suddenly.

The conversation between the two villagers continued with the young man appearing unwilling to relay the elder's final words.

 

"What? What is he saying?!?" Chris questioned anxiously.

"Ah...He says that the other possibility is that this is all just a trick by the djinni, that you failed to make your final wish in time and that you are indeed trapped in the lamp with him and he has begun his torment. There is no way to know for sure until enough time has passed without another incident. And the amount of time will depend on your exposure to his essence."

Tanan could see the growing look of concern on his face and tried to reassure the hero, "But I'm sure the djinni has been destroyed. I mean, I know I'm real and that my village is real and not some form of magical delusion."

_"That's exactly what the djinni would have his illusion say,"_ Chris thought to himself; growing more distressed that he couldn't trust what was right in front of him.

"Maybe it would be best to return to the woods for a few days. Separate yourself from others and let your body heal and purge the demon's influence from your mind," the young man suggested.

 

Later that morning, Tanan gave Chris a new robe and a backpack full of food. He suggested that Chris return to the cave and wait a few days before interacting with people again...just to be on the safe side. As the hero made his way back into the mountains, he noticed that every man he passed looked away in shame. For being the one who was attacked, Chris felt an enormous amount of guilt for unknowingly bringing that kind of chaos to the village.

 

Later that afternoon, Chris was once again in the cave. He stared at the simple little lamp for nearly an hour before picking it up. As his heart raced, Chris used his robe to rub the lamp to see if the wicked djinni would appear, but nothing happened. He let out a loud sigh of relief and then decided to unleash his pent up rage over the assault. He found a large rock and began to smash the simple oil lamp into dozens of pieces. Twenty minutes later, as sweat poured from his body, Chris dropped the rock and smiled. The lamp was nothing more than flat metal shards, that he then proceeded to hurl into the woods in random directions.

 

As night fell once more, Chris sat calmly by the fire and tried to recall all the positives of his visit to Morocco. He spent the next two days the same way, and when he experienced nothing out of the ordinary, the hero knew it was time to go home. Tanan happily gave Chris a ride to the airport and wished him a safe journey. Having missed his original flight back, Chris was booked on a short flight into Marrakech and then on a midnight flight back to the States.

 

As he boarded his main flight, Chris noticed that it was barely two-thirds full, and that meant he would be able to stretch out for the nearly thirteen hour journey home. When he walked past the male flight attendant, the man gave him a quick wink and smile which caused the hero to instinctively smile back. Taking up the last row in the back of the plane, he lounged back against the window and drifted to sleep as the aircraft soared into the night sky. His last thought before his slumber commenced was that he had survived his so-called 'sabbatical'.

 

His sleep was anything but restful. His mind was plagued by nightmares in which F'akhir fucked him with monstrous cocks that split him in two or choked him to death or that he was simply torn to pieces by his massive, demonic hands. His final nightmare was of the djinni ripping his rock-hard cock clean off. That caused Chris to stir from his sleep, and that's when he felt it. Someone was sucking on his dick.

 

The cabin lights had been dimmed so that the passengers could sleep, but there was still enough light to make out his uninvited guest. Even though a blanket covered his head, Chris recognized the flight attendant's uniform. He wanted to say something, but the blowjob was incredible, so he simply leaned back again and let the man finish his work. After holding back several moans of ecstasy, Chris finally grunted loudly as he pumped several thick loads down the man's throat.

 

"That was amazing! Thanks for the in-flight entertainment," Chris joked.

"We strive to fulfill all our passengers' wishes," the man said calmly, but his wording sent a shiver down the hero's spine.

When Chris pulled the blanket away, he was once again staring into the face of F'akhir. The flight attendant immediately grabbed both of Chris' legs and pressed them into his chest; exposing his helpless hole. In a shockingly quick move, the flight attendant had rammed his seven inch prick deep and began to fuck his fare. Chris tried to fight back, but once again found that his adversary was incredibly strong.

 

After his ass was filled with cum, Chris was able to push the man off of him, but as he tried to get up and move away, his pants dropped to his ankles and he fell to the floor. When he looked up, he quickly realized that all saw were male passengers...and they all had the djinni's face. Within seconds, Chris was stripped naked and held fast. He was about to be raped throughout the next eleven hours by over 270 travelers and crewmembers, typically 2, 3 or 4 at a time.

 

"NO!! Th-this can't be happening again!! The djinni is dead. The lamp is destroyed. I won, gawddammit!! I beat him! I know I did......DIDN'T I???" he cried out before having his throat stuffed with more bewitched dick.

 

As the plane soared over the ocean, Chris Redfield found himself buried underneath mounds of horny flesh; his mind beginning to question his very sanity and whether or not he was actually trapped inside the lamp with the devious and sadistic djinni, F'akhir.

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my archive of work. More will be uploaded soon.  
> For updates on my latest or upcoming stories, just following me on Tumblr: baldwolf-tales . tumblr . com


End file.
